


<JS·小妈>焦

by Sakuraitoo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraitoo/pseuds/Sakuraitoo
Summary: *樱井翔小妈，松本润弟弟，松本润泽田慎时期*略家暴注意，“我”摄像头注意，厨房play注意*“我”对松本润有偏见，他们俩是真爱情，“我”是假的，不要纠结，好吗*或许是个连续剧
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 8





	焦

我刚回家看到厨房玻璃门虚掩着，一股轻烟飘出来，是青菜放在一起炖烂的香味，我想准是小妈又偷偷摸摸的下厨了，明明昨天弟弟才说过没有他在禁止妈妈进厨房。  
不过我喜欢妈妈下厨。不是喜欢他样貌丑陋而味道不错的菜肴，是喜欢他在厨房慌慌张张东搞西摸的蠢样，光是看着就觉得好笑。  
我小心翼翼摸近厨房，轻轻推开玻璃门，却看到弟弟抱着妈妈不知道在做什么，弟弟呓语般嘟嘟囔囔的，握着妈妈的手推动锅铲。  
我听见妈妈撒娇，然后悦耳的磁性男声轻细地呻吟起来。我神经一紧，雀跃感从脚趾冒进发丝——他们不止一次这样了，我知道——爸爸不在的时候，这个名叫松本润的弟弟总找机会侵犯我的小妈，樱井翔。事后还要撇清自己干的背德之事，在爸爸眼皮底下怪是妈妈不守妻德。  
可我又不得不承认，的确是妈妈欲求不满。  
在我录下来他们所有的偷情场景里，没有哪一次不是小妈情色地抚摸弟弟的脸，倾身要去啄他的嘴，还在他耳边压着嗓子说自己想要，想要弟弟狠狠地操弄他，最好把他操弄到连续几天都难以从床上爬起，这样爸爸回到家就不会理他。  
我呼吸变得艰难起来，急忙跑进卧室想要拿我的电脑，我装在厨房的摄像头一定也和我一样兴奋了，我打开电脑一定能看见妈妈那张淫靡的脸。不料我走上楼梯还摔了一下，慌忙抑制住自己不要叫出声，畏畏缩缩地四处环望有没有其他动静，蹑手蹑脚把摄像头画面打开，又跑去沙发上找一个正对厨房，可以看见弟弟和小妈背影的角度，钻到了沙发下面。  
我带上耳机：

“你要学就好好学，别蹭我。”松本润那双浓眉拧在一块，呵斥樱井翔，但耳朵却是通红的。他抓着樱井翔的手，铁铲插在白色的饭粒里久久不能动。  
“我说你……你这样抓着我的手我还怎么动。”樱井翔放松的那只手背在后面似乎在隔开他和松本润腹臀的距离，右手腕稍微动了一下，我才看清楚是十指相扣的抓着。  
松本润的耳朵变本加厉地红，立马松开樱井翔的手，铁铲被甩掉，碰到锅沿发出清脆的声响。  
“你、你就按照我刚刚教你的，要把米饭铲开，不是拿边边角角在上面戳洞！”  
他们俩手松开了距离也拉远，我抬头在松本润校服的间隙看见妈妈棕色的粗围裙带和深蓝色紧致的西装裤，蝴蝶结认认真真地绑在身体的正中，带条顺着臀缝向下耷拉着，浅色西装在深色围裙的衬托下给圆鼓鼓的臀缝打上了高光。  
松本润拍了一下他的屁股。  
“喂，臭小孩，不要在妈妈调火的时候打妈妈屁股！”  
松本润被樱井翔皱着眉头呵斥了，吓得退后些，低着头轻轻说了句对不起。樱井翔倒没继续责难，反倒满脸笑容的揉了揉松本润的头发。  
“等会儿有得你打。”他说，满是勾引意味。  
我看见松本润的下体胀起，简单的校服裤倒是不能遮掩他的尺寸，除非他也穿上与樱井翔同款的围裙。我又抬头看他，这家伙白皙的皮肤都快被鲜红攻略。  
“啊成功了。我还以为它会就这样坏掉。”樱井翔直起身，白色西装一丝不苟的穿着，前臂匀称的线条若隐若现，蝴蝶骨优美的弧线挺立着，我看着他摸着脖子继续有样学样翻炒锅内的饭。  
空气突然陷入沉默，松本润紧咬着牙目光流连在樱井翔身上，我知道这个小屁孩在看什么地方，那围裙倘若绑在他光裸的腰部，或者他的西装裤完全褪下只露出黑色皮质的衬衫夹，哪里不是绝对领域。  
“盐放多少？”樱井翔回头，把他的“小色狼”抓个正着。  
“盐？盐放一勺半就够了。”松本润反应过来，抬头直视他，又趁机绕到樱井翔背后，把他的脊背挡住了。  
“这样一勺？”樱井翔像幼儿园的小孩，猛勺起小山状的食盐问。松本润借此机会环住他，轻轻握住他手腕重新盛了一勺。  
“这样就差不多，姐姐喜欢吃的淡些，不要太重口味。”松本润细心地握着他的手放了一勺半盐，另一只手却偷偷摸摸的钻进围裙。  
我才发现他的手在樱井翔小腹挪动着。  
“然后把它炒匀。”松本润的手松开了，在不远处护着，我听见妈妈皮带扣解开的声响。  
“去卧室吧。”松本润咬着樱井翔耳朵提议。  
“就在这吧。”樱井翔反手挑起松本润侧过来的下巴，伸出舌尖钻进他唇缝重重地舔。  
松本润得到了妈妈的允许不再克制了，他那双手有序地在妈妈胯间活动，一会儿进去一会儿出来，然后把妈妈的围裙有个小圈开始变色，妈妈靠在弟弟肩膀上，享受地低吟起来。  
“润好棒……再快一点。”妈妈手却还在有一搭没一搭地翻炒。  
我满耳都是他低沉又性感的喘息，简简单单地撸动却像刚做完一场激烈的运动，他叫得很放肆，对弟弟的夸奖更是放肆。  
弟弟没有说话，闭着眼隔着围裙带蹭开他的衣领，轻巧地啄吻着。  
“来，过来。”樱井翔稍微侧身环住松本润的脖子，对视之间唇齿缠绕。像是太久没有得到释放的猛兽，妈妈的攻势宛若洪水奔涌，捧着弟弟的脸吻得他快喘不上气。弟弟眉头又拧紧了，似乎是对妈妈的渴求有所不满，他按住妈妈解他扣子的手反扣在背后，妈妈的双腿之间被弟弟的膝盖填满，臀肉挤在弟弟的大腿上身体被强制前倾，我想许是妈妈的性器被压制住了，他呻吟一声看上去并不好受。  
“怎么了？是不是想妈妈想得急了，今天又逃了社团活动吧。”樱井翔倒是还一副说教模样眯着眼转头看松本，得意地笑着。  
“翔桑。”松本润纠正，“不是母亲。”   
松本润跳过解围裙带，直接从背后把樱井翔的皮带扯出来，随意丢到地上，由于拉链大开的原因西装裤就这么顺着妈妈的腿滑下来，黑色的皮质衬衫夹好好地圈在两双肌肉匀称的白嫩大腿上，没想到衬衫下面妈妈竟然穿着纱制的丁字裤，黑色的蕾丝把妈妈的臀瓣分开，臀峰显得更圆了。  
“你为什么穿着这种东西。”松本润随着内裤沿不怀好意地拉扯，松紧带弹回去那屁股清晰地红了一条杠。  
“嘶、疼！那个恶心男人把我的内裤全丢了，只剩了这些恶心东西，我有什么办法……”我看到妈妈脸上明显的厌恶，他好像只有在爸爸在的时候才表现得有那么一点点喜欢爸爸。  
松本润看了他一眼没说什么，似乎不打算把这个骚包内裤脱下来，而是把布料撇开一边。  
我切了个更全面的角度。  
松本润趁我不注意还抹了润滑液，看来爸爸想在家里的每个角落把妈妈侵犯的梦想是松本润实现的。他十八岁的年纪扩张的动作却那么熟练，尤其是熟练于扩张樱井翔的后庭。他手指戳进去转了个小圈，妈妈的呻吟就抑制不住了。  
像刚开罐的啤酒气泡慢慢散去的声音，妈妈沙哑地哼，又急促地呼吸，似乎这样简单地进入很是愉悦。  
松本润又伸几根手指进去，加快抽插的频率，铁锅冒着白烟，蒸得妈妈的脖颈到额头全都变得通红，却咬着牙不再叫唤了。一般这样，是松本润故意不去弄他的敏感点，在能让他吃痛的地方作妖。  
松本润扯着围裙带又迫使樱井翔直起身子，妈妈的手无处可放，又被松本润拉起来亲吻。这次换作弟弟强势了，他的唇几乎吸住了妈妈的两颗唇瓣，舌头像猫一样在他双唇周围舔舐，他一只手在里面完全解开了妈妈的衬衫，低胸围裙若隐若现的深色乳头也冒出头，被弟弟抓住好一番蹂躏。  
他疯到几乎是在咬妈妈，尖尖的牙齿戳破了妈妈唇上的嫩皮，新鲜的血珠慢慢溢出来。妈妈也伸出舌头，用舌苔去舔他，舔他的脸颊，上唇痣和下唇痣，舔着舔着被松本润的舌头卷进口腔里，一来一回深重而又狂野地撕吻。  
我注意到妈妈锁骨旁边有好大一块淤青，弟弟顺我之后也注意到了，那沾满润滑液的手指不再进出妈妈的臀，而是开始抚摸他右肩的淤青。  
小孩刚长成有些菱角的手在妈妈的溜肩上变得可靠，松本润把妈妈的下巴抬起用蜻蜓点水的轻触结束了这冗长的深吻，随后从妈妈的耳垂往下，深红的舌尖滑过妈妈的脖颈，一直滑到锁骨处，又露出洁白的牙齿开始啃咬。  
他没有问淤青怎么回事，却不断地在那处按揉。我想他也知道妈妈现在的呻吟是按摩的舒适呻吟而不是种草莓暧昧地淫叫。  
衬衫掉下来了，掉在妈妈肩窝。那骨感又凹凸有致的后背总算显露出来却又有被抽打的红痕。  
我的拳头不经意地缩紧，松本润也吻到蝴蝶骨暂停。  
“怎么了？”樱井翔问，眼眶已经挂上了水。  
“没什么。”松本润眼睛眨了一下，一只眼睛变得湿润。  
他让妈妈转身，摸着妈妈的腿蹲下，躲进围裙里不见了。  
我暗骂一声专注于妈妈的表情，他的手搭在松本润肩膀上，仰起头靠着悬挂的橱柜闭上了眼睛。  
我不一会儿听到吸吮的水声，妈妈眉间尽是愉悦，男人性感的嗓音被这有节奏的喘息展露无遗，我想，妈妈不久前的性爱对象还是女人。  
“嗯……润、吸出来、”妈妈说。  
松本润似乎不原意，妈妈话音刚落便吃痛大叫，我看着松本润从围裙里钻出来，弹性松紧带又弹进肉里发出清脆的响声。  
“我要吃饭的。”弟弟埋怨，被妈妈环上脖子温柔地看着。  
“我以为你吃我就够了。”妈妈说。  
弟弟耳根又红了，把围裙胡乱塞起来用力把妈妈的双腿抬起，终于肯露出他胀得不成样子的性器，顶在了黑色蕾丝内裤的外侧。妈妈被迫靠在大理石台沿坐起，那东西冰冰凉凉又凹凸不平，我对妈妈微乎其微的颤抖心知肚明，看他紧致的大腿肉把衬衫夹撑大了，银质的扣子凹进肉里，红红的。  
“我进去了。”松本润说这话的时候没什么感情，声音冷冷的，也没看妈妈。他手撑在台上，停顿下俯冲进妈妈体内，撞出妈妈一声甜腻的淫叫。  
“啊、嗯……还想要、更多前戏的……”樱井翔的嘴就闭不住，抓着松本润的后背吞吐不出完整的话。  
松本润没在听他说话，脸色还是那样差。不知道谁惹了他。  
他闭着眼拒绝与妈妈对视，腰部抖动地频率越来越快，妈妈面色潮红汗都顺着脸颊滑下来，他也不再说话搭着松本润的肩呻吟着，索求着，被小孩不礼貌的冲撞刺激得叫床都不连续。  
交合的水声和腹部撞击臀肉的清脆响声盖过了油锅的滋滋声，妈妈全射在了围裙上。  
“这个围裙不能要了……哈哈。”樱井翔脱下围裙朝垃圾桶丢去，干笑两声。  
转身总算记得把火关掉。  
“他又打你。”松本润质问樱井翔，后者光着屁股洗手拿出另一堆新鲜的肉解冻。  
樱井翔挑眉，没说什么。  
“我不是让你告诉我吗？他再打你你就告诉我！”松本润显得越来越生气，厨房的喧闹刺透耳机传进我的耳朵。  
“他是强奸。”樱井翔很冷静，熟练地掀保鲜膜。  
“……强、强奸也要告诉我！要留证据！”松本润急得话都说不顺畅。  
“留证据，当然留证据，不每次都被你的覆盖了吗？”樱井翔耸耸肩示意弟弟看。弟弟终于知道自己撒气乱咬人的习惯不对了。  
“再说我告诉你干什么，让你每天上课都想着这个吗？”樱井翔瞥了松本润一眼，“你先好好读你的书，至少我是大人，我知道怎么应付。”  
松本润攥紧拳头重重地拍在玻璃门上，固体共振的剧烈把让我不小心撞到了头。  
妈妈像是注意到了我，舔着手上不小心蘸上的酱料往这边看了一眼。我捂着头屏住呼吸。但好在妈妈没有揪我出来，拿起刀似乎准备切肉。  
弟弟像被钉在了地上，身体不住地颤抖。  
“我读书有什么用？读书还不是……”松本润眼泪突然哗啦啦地往下掉，吓着妈妈，赶紧洗净手捧着松本润还没完全长开的小脸轻柔地为他抚去眼泪。  
“宝贝，哭什么？”樱井翔声音软下来，把松本润搂进怀里轻轻拍打着他的后背。  
他在松本润耳边轻声说话的语气令我羡慕，又渴望极了。他对着受了伤的幼犬轻轻哼着歌安慰，像棉花糖撞进心里软粘。  
“我想被润在厨房后入噢，操到昏迷的那种。”话又是那么淫荡。  
松本润像个可怜的小狗一样抬头，眨着眼睛看他，像是不明白这其中有什么深刻的含义。樱井翔微微俯身吻他的鼻尖，解释：“只有这样我才觉得我和润是完全连接在一起的……”  
松本润没等他把话说完，又把他按在料理台上。他把菜刀放好，顺手拿出什么酱料，拍打樱井翔的屁股让他撅起，在妈妈的屁股上挤出一个红彤彤的爱心。  
“你在干什么？”妈妈问。  
“画爱心。”松本润回。  
“小鬼。”妈妈哼笑，宠溺地骂一句，屁股翘得更高了。我看到他小腿的肌肉被绷直，看起来真让人很有食欲。  
“番茄酱吗？好好画哦~”樱井翔鼓励。  
小孩吸吸鼻子又在歪歪斜斜的爱心上修修补补，直到满意才张开嘴伸出舌头顺着轨迹舔掉。那臀肉被舌尖推的起了纹，番茄酱一定很甜吧。  
松本润玩了一会儿就不玩了，明显是太多酱料让他有所不适，在水池呸呸几下又拍起妈妈的屁股。  
清脆，夹着番茄酱四溅的感觉，又粘腻。  
小孩嫌弃的洗着自己的手，又把妈妈屁股上的番茄酱又抹干净。樱井翔捧着肚子笑得仰脑袋，就算松本润怎么埋怨地看他都不停止。  
“我要开始了！”松本润呵，拉着樱井翔的手，从他敏感的腰间摸上侧颈，轻轻掐在了自己肩侧。他与妈妈十指相扣，把妈妈按在橱柜上。手又啪啪拍打两下妈妈的屁股，掰开妈妈的臀瓣，小孩稚气的胀起的性器慢慢把臀缝处的深红抹去，长驱直入，直到妈妈的后穴把小润完全吞入。  
“啊、嗯……润，是那里。来吧，妈妈想要。”樱井翔循循善诱，声线压得仿佛能放电，又干，又湿，搔着人最原始的交配欲，不经意就要掉进这声音之主的黑洞去。  
“翔。”松本润比我还急，再次纠正，腰部开始剧烈的顶动起来，不给樱井翔留一毫舒缓的机会，他刚刚才射过一次，没这么快又硬，却被松本润粗鲁地冲撞操干得抬头了，性器在松本润的手里还要进行一番折磨，他又捏又撸不再拘束，妈妈的龟头处不一会儿就被摸得渗出银液，一点点的吐在松本润指尖，又随着指尖粘在了自己身体的每处。  
妈妈好像全身被操开了，晶莹的小乳头愈发红肿，乳沟处冒出细细麻麻的汗滴，一只腿不自主地抬起，黑色蕾丝的前端被扯地发白，他膝盖顶上台面撑着自己以便让松本润更好的进入，阴茎搅动着多余的润滑液稀疏往下滴，松本润越是进入他，他反倒挨着松本润越紧，他的另一只手和松本润相扣着往外拉，淫叫不停。  
一下又一下，一下又一下。我听到他叫出的声音早就变调，一层更比上层高，他快高潮了，本是微蹙的眉间塌下来变得柔情，冒着血珠的嘴唇早就被唇的鲜红遮的看不见，双颊有着自然又好看的红色，汗液的地下让脸色更白了，头发也落在桃花眼边，和眼睫毛粘在一起。  
松本润的汗也随着他的浓眉往下滑，下睫毛因为眼泪被捆在一起显得更长了，他奶里奶气的和樱井翔一起呻吟。  
“啊！要去了……再快点、嗯、润君、宝贝……”  
樱井翔快到高潮又乱叫，松本润用奶味的哼哼包容他，最后松本润泄在樱井翔体内，年轻人旺盛的精液顺着小穴款款吐出，樱井翔也完全泄在松本润手上——  
松本润盯着手里一滩精液，任樱井翔吻着脸蛋。  
“我去洗手盛饭了。”

我明明闻到的是一大股焦味。


End file.
